


Scotty

by Bedeeshee



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedeeshee/pseuds/Bedeeshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think I have this posting-an-image thing figured out now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotty

" alt="Full Body Image of Scotty in front of a computer" />


End file.
